Best Friends
by Slliz
Summary: Dave is tired of being alone. Santana tells him she'll be his best friend. With Santana at his side, Dave will try to find someone to love. It might be easier than he thought. Santitney. Dave/OC


**I don't own Glee!**

**I'm kind of unclear where this fic exactly falls...I guess it's just the same characters and setting. Only about half of the events still happened. And I'm using the forgotten Lauren Zizes, because I LOVE her! Enjoy!**

He watched it all day. He watched Finn and Rachel making eyes at each other from across the hallway. He watched Puck flirting with Zizes in front of her locker. He watched Santana and Brittany walk down the hallway with their pinkies linked. He watched everything happen in front of him, and he was tired of it.

He was especially tired of Kurt and Blaine.

The fact that Eyebrows transferred to McKinley was bad enough, but to watch him and Kurt flirt with each other all day was exhausting. He was supposed to have someone like that. He was supposed to link pinkies with someone, or flirt with someone, or make eyes at someone.

He spaced in the hallway once, and suddenly, there was someone in his face. Santana waved her hand in front of his face. "HELLO! Wake up, Monkeyboy!"

Dave shook his head and looked at Santana. "Oh, sorry. I was spacing."

"Yeah. I saw that. I've only been trying to get your attention for ten minutes," complained Santana.

"Was it really that long?" asked Dave.

"No. I...exaggerated a bit. Anyways, I just wanted to see how everything was going," said Santana.

Dave narrowed his eyebrows. "Why would you care? You're a bitch."

"You're right, I am, but you're the only person I like to talk to these days, besides Brit. It's because we're going through the same thing." Santana leaned against a locker and looked at her nails.

"Not really." Dave also leaned against a locker. "I mean, you have Brittany, and I have...no one."

"Not exactly true...You kind of have me," stated Santana. "I mean, we're not going to fall in love, _obviously_, but we can be best friends. Well, you can be my second best friend. Brit always comes first."

Dave nodded. "Alright. You wanna hang out after school?"

"Actually, Brit and I have plans-" started Santana.

Dave nodded. "Oh. Okay. I'll just-"

Santana put a finger to his lips. "You interrupted me. I was going to say that you can join us if you want. We're just going for a movie."

"What movie?" asked Dave.

"The new Muppets movie. Brittany loves those things," answered Santana.

Dave nodded. "Alright. I'll be there. What time?"

"Eight on the nose." Santana walked away. Dave looked around, and then walked the other way.

At eight o'clock, Dave walked into the movie theater. Santana and Brittany were standing by the counter. Santana smiled and handed Dave his ticket. "Good timing, Mighty Joe Young."

The three teenagers took their seats in auditorium 4. Dave's face instantly turned a shade of pink. "Oh God, Finn and Rachel are in here. They're gonna think we're in some sort of threesome relationship or something."

"Okay, first of all, I would never date you. Not only because you have a dick, but because you're hairy. I mean, I feel like Jane Goodall just talking to you. Secondly, people see movies in groups all the time," explained Santana.

Brittany smiled. "Yeah. Just relax and watch the frogs talk."

Dave smiled. "Okay. Thanks."

"No prob, Tarzan," said Santana. A moment later, Brittany pulled a can of corn out of her purse. "Does anyone have a can opener?"

Santana smiled. "Brit, why did you have a can of corn in your purse?"

"Well, the corn they have here is too crunchy, so I brought some from home," answered Brittany.

Dave burst into a fit of silent laughter, and Santana hit him in the chest with the back of her hand. She smiled at Brittany. "You're so cute."

Brittany smiled. The three watched the movie until the credits rolled. Dave had fallen asleep about halfway through. Santana nudged him with her elbow to wake him up. He looked around. Santana shook her head and laughed. "Movie's over. Let's get going."

"I gotta use the bathroom first," said Dave.

"Me too," said Brittany.

Dave and Brittany disappeared into their respective bathrooms while Santana waited in the hall outside. After Dave did his duty, he washed his hands and stared at himself in the mirror. No one else was in the bathroom, so Dave lifted up his shirt and little and frowned at his stomach. Ever since being all depressed about the gay thing, Dave had started eating a lot to comfort himself. It was definitely starting to show, and Dave didn't like it one bit.

Suddenly, someone came into the bathroom. Dave's face turned red, and he put his shirt down quickly. He grinned sheepishly and slightly waved to the person. That's when Dave started taking this person's appearance into account. He was tall and skinny, with black hair and bangs dyed pink. He wore a tight pink hoodie and extremely tight jeans. Dave washed his hands again, just to bide himself some time with the guy. He bit his lip as the guy walked out of the stall and started washing his hands in the sink next to Dave.

"Sorry if I freaked you out when you came in. I was just...brooding over my growing waistline. I've just been depressed a lot lately, and I eat to make myself feel better. And now I-" Dave closed his eyes, sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Why am I tell you this?"

The guy smiled. "Well, Mister..."

"Dave. Dave Karofsky," said Dave.

The guy nodded. "Joe Dennison. Anyways, it sounds to me like you're nervous for some reason."

"Why would I be nervous?" asked Dave.

Joe shrugged. "You tell me."

Dave smiled and stared at Joe. He couldn't help it. Joe was so...appealing to him. Dave bit his lip again. "You have pretty eyes."

"And you have a nice ass." Joe handed Dave a folded-up piece of paper and walked out of the paper. Dave opened it up. There was a phone number written there. Dave's heart raced. He walked out of the bathroom smiling.

Santana narrowed her eyebrows. "What the hell took so long? Either you were taking an extremely satisfying shit, or you just had sex with that super fruity dude who came out before you."

"No, but I talked to the fruit-Uh, Joe." Dave couldn't stop smiling. "He gave me his number."

Santana smiled. "That's great. Now let's go."

The three of them walked into the parking lot. Dave looked around. Joe unlocked his doors and was about to get into his car when he saw Dave. He gave a little wave, and then climbed into his car. Dave waved back. Dave said goodbye to Brittany and Santana, sat down in his driver seat, and sighed. He took another look at the phone number, put it in his pocket, and drove out of the parking lot.

**Please review!**


End file.
